


Sub Sandwich

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established poly, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo's favourite part comes after.





	

Poe has clumps of their boy’s hair in his hands, keeping him in place as he spills down his throat. Kylo does his best to swallow it all, gagging slightly, his face still sloppy with the tears they’ve made him cry. He shoves him all the way down until his balls hit his chin, and smiles over at Hux as the other man chases his own climax. Kylo’s cock is bound up tight, and he won’t come, even with the pressure on his prostate from the rough fucking. He’s beaten into submission between them, and Poe loves how he looks when he’s under so far. His nose is snotty, his eyes puffy, but there’s a grace to him even like this. 

Kylo takes every drop, and when Poe pulls his cock out to stroke it over Kylo’s face, the boy chases it to try licking it clean. He’s so obedient, so good. The collar around his neck with both their dogtags hangs down below him, and Poe shuffles to kneel. He pulls Kylo’s head onto his lap so Hux can finish, and runs his thumb over Kylo’s plump lip to keep him in the headspace, letting his throat work down the load. 

His back is a latticework of their intent, their fingernail marks and teeth and kisses marking him out as owned. Once they learned not to fight _over_ him, but _over him_  things got a lot more fun. Poe can’t believe it took them so long to realise things could be even better if they _all_ had fun. But he’s glad they did, in the end. This is so, so, so much better.

Kylo’s bound cock isn’t visible, but Poe knows it’s straining at the bed as their lover uses his hole with vigour. His hands claw at Kylo’s hips, and the tall man simply shudders in bliss between them. When Hux finally comes, Poe holds Kylo ready for them to trade places. 

Hux slips out of his ass, and climbs over the bed. Kylo’s face is swapped between their hands, and his back arches when he’s pulled up to kiss Hux. The General’s tongue dips in to lick out Poe’s seed from his mouth, as Poe shoves his face between Kylo’s shaking legs to eat his ass clean. 

His hand meets Hux’s briefly, gripping over the wreck between them, and then Poe goes back to licking the goop that the spasms push down for him. When he’s done, he nods to Hux.

They have to take care of him, now. He’s not going to come for a while, even if they unbind his cock, but his body’s been put through enough stress, and his mind even more so. It needs their attention.

With slow, telegraphed movements, Hux pulls Kylo onto him. He tucks Kylo’s head under his chin, and parts his legs to let him slide down and lie on his torso. Kylo doesn’t even move his arms until they’re pulled to hug him, because he’s so far into hyperspace that he’s just… not capable of it. 

Poe checks out his ass, but there’s definitely no damage there. Other than the buttocks with a few fingernail scrapes to the skin, and he gets a little Bacta rub to massage into those. Kylo’s back is only very lightly lacerated, and it’s more the thudding impact that will hurt, other than if the scrapes catch on clothing. His hands ease in the Bacta, making sure nothing is too deep and needs sterilising more intensely. Kylo moans openly, his sense of decorum _gone_. Poe grins, and kneads at his muscles, ensuring there’s no lingering tension in there. 

Above, Hux has his hands in Kylo’s dark hair, combing it meticulously and murmuring soft reassurance by his ear. Kylo’s so worn out he can’t even smile, but he breathes with laborious, so-slow intent… 

One pink welt is more obvious than the other crop marks, but it’s landed away from anything vital. (They are, after all, careful.) It will sting, but nothing more. Satisfied with the check over, Poe moves to lie beside Hux, trading a quick kiss. 

“He’s okay,” Poe tells him.   


“Let’s bring him back down again,” Hux replies.  


They could just let him come around without interference, but it would be ridiculous. This part is Kylo’s favourite, even more so than any climax they can give him. Just because they’ve come, it doesn’t mean this is anywhere near over. 

More shuffling, and Kylo ends up on his side, sandwiched between them. Even though Poe is the shortest, he still ends up being the big spoon. His legs bend into Kylo’s knees, his arm over his hip, and the man burrows into Hux’s chest. They stroke his flank, his hip, his shoulder, his arm. It’s easy to find a rhythm between them, one that slows Kylo’s heartrate further. He makes no attempt to get any friction on his caged cock, and he doesn’t speak Basic when Poe kisses the back of his neck. 

Lazy, lazy. His fingers brush Hux’s, and they trade knowing smiles. When they both dominate their boy together, they can get him higher, deeper, further, faster. It helps taking a pause between floggings to rest your arm, and to hold his face while the other takes out aggression on his hide. Kylo reacts much better when there’s a mixture of punishment and praise, when there’s a Good Cop and a Bad Cop. 

Right now, he’s in that phase where just his fingers and ankles twitch, and he surges between their hands with open enjoyment. If they’re careful, he won’t hit the drop, he’ll be guided down so it doesn’t hurt. It’s difficult - for all of them - but the possibility of drop doesn’t mean the high isn’t worth chasing. Not when it makes them all feel so good together.

“You did so well,” Hux whispers, and his voice sounds less self-conscious with every time he praises. To begin with, it had been hard for Kylo to take his positive statements seriously.  


And Poe. Poe had wondered if the man was capable of positive reinforcement at all, but with some gentle guiding the General had learned. Poe somehow got lumbered with two of the most emotionally confusing men around: one who did nothing but overspill, and one who you had to break your hands on his pristine surface before he’d even sneeze. But time is making it easier. 

Hux and Kylo trade kisses as he watches and listens, the sound of their contentment making him feel warmer inside. 

“You did,” Poe says, when the kiss is over. You have to be careful not to over-stimulate him with too many directions at once when he’s like this. “So good. You made us both very proud, babe.”  


Kylo mutters wordless gratitude, and he turns his head to beg kisses. The angle is not ideal, but Hux supports his head for the gesture, and when they’re done, it’s clear Kylo just needs to space out for a while. 

Poe’s only too happy to let him. His fingers tangle with Hux’s, and they cuddle him and protect him as he coasts his way down, out of gear, out of mind.

He thinks maybe this is his favourite bit, too. 


End file.
